drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Dr. Slump Arale-chan Episodes
This is a list of episodes of the anime series Dr. Slump Arale-chan. For the special episodes of the series, see the list of specials. The Story of Donbe|June 3rd, 1981|Donbe plays spiteful pranks on the people of Penguin Village. He runs into trouble after failing to impersonate Miss Yamabuki to get the school's fish and Dr. Slump is mistaken for Donbe. As Donbe finds out how powerful Arale is, he gets his foot caught in a trap and reveals to Arale how badly humans treated him and his parents. Arale invites Donbe over to Dr. Slumps to receive medical treatment despite the trouble the fox caused him.}} #The Terrifying Good Girl #Our Hero Suppaman #Arale's Errand / Yay Yay Wildland #Living for Tomorrow! / Arale is Akane!? #Fear the Monster's Night #The Fairy Tale Machine / Shiverman the Hitman #Arale Swims in the Ancient Past #Kinoko on the Loose #The Great Space Date Adventure (Super Slump Space Special I) #Dumbfounded Senbei (Super Slump Space Special II) #Arale's Hoyoyo Date / Bye-Bye Super Power #Arale's Big Change!! #The Exchange Student from Metropolis Island #The Great Arale-Eye Caper!! #Yay! A New Friend #Goodbye, Gatchan!! #How Adorable! The Lovely Middle-aged Trio #A Pounding Heart! Peasuke's First Love #The Araletouchables #Arale's Lullaby Dream #A Masterpiece!? Little Cat Riding Hood #Chivil, Hell's Messenger #Sad Sad Santa #Messed-up Devilgirl #Arale's Musical, Cinderella #The Mysterious Dr. Monster?! #Showdown! Musashi vs. Arale #Our Hero Suppaman Part II #The Reality Machine / Bikers at Dawn #Parzan, King of the Jungle #Whoa?! Penguin Village Dom-Dom-Dom #Arale Goes to Metropolis Island #The Fiendish Transformation #Penguin Village in Love #Caveman Hoyoyo in the Dinosaur Age #Chivil's Work #Leave it to Akiko #Yay! A Date for Mr. Copy #Thankies! The Kick The Can Celebration Party #Arale's Thief Hoyoyo Gang #Anko and Nonko Discover the Countryside #The Children's Day Festival Poke Poke Huff Puff #Super Driver #Am I Wicked Strong?! #The Miniature House of Our Dreams #Arale's Thief Hoyoyo Gang Part II #The Super Exciting Time Stop #Suppaman In Danger #Exploration! Mammoth Midori #Scaary! Monster Prince #Arale's New Star Festival Story #Goo Goo Ga Ga Senbei #The Twinkling Night Sky Drum and Fife Band #We're No Angels #A Romance Fairy Tale!! Tricycle Stories #The Great Combot Caper of 2013 #The Invader from Space #Arale's Arabian Nights #Dr. Mashirito's Ambition #Dr. Mashirito's Ambition Part II #Penguin Village Wars #Penguin Village Wars Part II #Arale's Lost Item #Tale of the Penguin Village of Eight Gravestones #Suppaman of Justice VS Senbei of Love #Happy Date in Mystery Land #Energetic Arale #Penguin Village Grand Prix #Penguin Village Grand Prix Part II #Penguin Village Grand Prix Part III #Penguin Village Mystery #Big Head Cometh #The Terrifying Vegetable Men #The Secret of Arale's Birth #Arale the Super Prize Girl #The Tale of the Red Sandal Strings #Here Comes the Tsuns #How Exciting! School Panic #Look, Look, the Lensmen #Shooting Star, Wishing Star #Luck In, Evil Out in Space #The Angel Lives! #Nikochan Flies #Ghost Date #Love is a Punch to the Heart #Farewell, Tsuns #Mr. Skop Awakes #Official Business! The Space Gumshoe Story #The Secret of Castle Mashirito #Adventure, Adventure, Great Adventure!! #The Thief who Loved Books #Ai-yay-yay Arale's Field Trip #The Three Suppamen #The Yellow Carp Banner of Happiness #The Kon-Kon Morph Helmet #Welcome, Gangsters #Continue! We are the Suppamen #Chivil and the Devil's Dictionary #Kinoko, Teacher for a Day #Four Angry Rogues #Love Excursion SOS!! #Arale's Diary #The Demon of Penguin Village #Super Baseball #Farewell, King Nikochan #Showdown in Space! Arale VS Komattachan #Runabout Youth #The Desicion! The Penguin Village Champion #The Beauty who Disappeared in the Mystery Mist #Lovable Combots #I Did it! The Great Proposal Plan #Marriage! Marriage!! The Doctor and the Teacher #A Honeymoon of Flying Love #Exciting Newlywed Life #Arale Watch Out! The Strongest Rival Appears #Torn Between Justice and Love #Finally Appears! Hit Man Senbee #I'm Obotchaman #Hurry! Telepathy of Love #Heart Pounding Tonight #There is a Placement Test #Gatchan Gatchan #Yay! Bori Bari Bori Bari #Suppaman's Brother Appears! #Nab that Crook! #Painful Christmas Day #To Wonderland - Taro Suppaman! #Go For It Arale! Earth's Greatest Crisis!! #Mashirito Achieves His Goal?! #Coalescence is Bad! #Senbei Died?! #Pupupu! Go to the Sky! #Donbe's Love Story #Burn! Suppaman #Our Journey Together #Gatchan You're Great #We'll Answer All Your Questions Special #Shape Up Miss Midori #Turbo-kun is Born!! #Father is an Alien?! #A Horriffic Game of Tag #Straight Ahead! Turbo-kun #Showdown! US-Japan Baseball Tournament #US-Japan Baseball Tournament Part II #This is a Dream!! #The Coveted Restaurant #Excuse Me, it's Midnight #The Horror of the Human Fly #N'cha! Great King Enma #Usonko's Christmas #Who is the World's Number One!! #Winner! Winner! The Best in the World!! #Uncle Tiger-Eight's Java Sparrows #Gatchan's Identity!! #God is Very Angry!! #Do your best, Tanuki-kun! #It's Been a While Since My Last Great Invention!! #Old Lady Spring's Great Yokai War!? #Ruckus of Revenge! #Big Laughs on Ghost Island #News Reporter Suppaman's Great Exploit #The Mysterious Flying Object #The Adventures of Youth #The Adventures of Youth Concluded #Sorry it's Been Such a Long Time, Niko-chan #Peasuke: Love's Big Adventure #Recklessly Becoming High School Seniors #Arale's Driver License #Faster! Autobike Boy #Wagering Love on the Asphalt! #I'm the No. 1 Policeman #Arale VS Charmy Yamada #Goodbye!! Arale-san #A Star has Arrived!! #Even Better! Superman Suppaman #Vault of the Legendary Pumpkin #Oh! My Safe-chan #I Did It! The One Million Yen Quiz #Penguin Village Murder Mystery #Dreaming of the Penguin Village Grand Prix #Run! Hurry! Move Quickly!! #It's Been Decided! Penguin Village's New Mayor #Verifying Love in Our Future #Let's Check Out 10 Years From Now Once More #Arale: Super Pianist #Secret Intelligence Bureau #Secret Intelligence Bureau Concluded #It's Been a Long Time! Akiko-san Returns #Arale's Japanese Folk Tales #Everyone and Everyone's Friends #A Secret Mission of First Love #Silly Love Panic #Nekomimi-san's Happiness #Collision! Comet Alley #Fear of Being Unsophisticated #Komatta-chan Strikes Back #Arale-san! Marry Me #Senbei: Senbei #Fight!! Kin'enman #Making Peace with Cupid Robo #Dr. Brain's Great Hoyoyo Battle #Thanks! Suppaman #Silent Love #The Mayor's Coming #Lullaby of Suppaman #The Miracle Grilled Fish Meal #Invitation to Another Dimension #The Thunder God Falls to Earth #Sparta Wars #Go for it! Mr. Pro Wrestler #Has the Sun Run Away from Home!? #Exciting Tea Room #We Don't Need these Cats!! #Dream Machine of Terror #Arale VS Metropolis Island #Disruptive Toys #Arale's Airport '85 #Arale's Food Substitution Battle #Yay! Fairy Tale Land!! #The Norimaki's Quiet Evening #Revealed!! Earth's Secret #Hoyoyo!! Earth Falls Apart #An Important Announcement!! #Black Santas of Fear #Audition Day!! We're All Set #Clash! Main Character Title Match #The Girlfriend Who Fell From the Sky #Goodbye Arale-chan as Penguin Village Disappears #Goodbye Arale-chan Who Loved Making Friends #Goodbye Arale-chan with Dread! The Exciting Bargain Sale #Goodbye Arale-chan, Bye-Cha! See You Later! Category:Dr. Slump Arale-chan episodes Category:Lists